


Shattered Promises

by silktales



Series: My Eclectic One Shots [1]
Category: Troublemaker
Genre: Break Up, Cute, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post-Break Up, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silktales/pseuds/silktales
Summary: Kim Hyuna wasn't a people person, with a few selected friends who she kept close to her heart, and was seen as rather cold in her aura. Hyunseung broke through her walls with an earth-shattering but it isn't all sunshine and rainbows in their life. Promises can always be broken.





	Shattered Promises

With a loud bang she slammed the office door behind her, looking around the conference room with her well-manicured and cared for hands in tight fists. She couldn’t believe him, couldn’t believe that after all the time they had known each other and all the time they had been together he had had the gall to actually go behind her back with another woman like the news agencies and anti-fans had wanted to believe.

Kim Hyuna had never really given much thought to people. While some people claimed to love being around others and others hated being surrounded by people, she was indifferent most of the time. Her view of the world hadn’t changed since she was a child, she knew that people mattered but she could never bring herself to care for them. At least not in the way she cared about the people closest to her, people who she spent her time with and people who kept her held down to earth rather than letting her fly off to space with an ego the size of planet earth.

Jang Hyunseung was one of the special few people, a man who Hyuna would do anything for and who would do the very same for her. They had met years before; younger and happier some would jokingly say.

See when Hyunseung and Hyuna had first ‘met’ they hadn’t really given each other much thought, Hyunseung preferring the company of other males while Hyuna had been more closed off. It was years later when they were paired up in a group that Hyuna had really met the taller boy, she had nearly instantly fallen for the elder’s happy expressions and naturally caring nature.

“Baby girl?” The voice broke through Hyuna’s thoughts and she spun on her expensive heels to give the blonde male in front of her a seething and deadly glare.

“How dare you Jang Hyunseung! I loved you! And you ran off with some woman?!” Her usually calm and low voice now screechy and filled with unadulterated rage for the man.

Hyunseung’s whole body seemed to flinch, his eyes shooting away from her own and off to the side somewhere as the rest of his body seemed to lean back and away from her and her anger.

“I didn’t-” He began, his words getting cut off as her hand swung forward, hitting him across the cheek with a sharp sound.

“I’m done.” Hyuna hissed out, glaring at the man she had loved before turning and with gracefulness running out the door and away from Hyunseung before he could even react to the fact that he had been slapped by her.

It was only as she neared the entrance that Hyuna allowed herself to slow, her head held high and confidence flowed from her even with the tear marks on her face where the liquid had met her makeup. She no longer cared about the camera’s in the room or the people who had turned to look at her as she went, she didn’t even give a second glance as one of her friends tried to catch up with her.

Hyuna found herself rushing to her car, slipping into the driver’s seat while mumbling a small but respectful thank you to the valley parker before speeding away from the company event.

 

 

It was days before Kim Hyuna was seen again, weeks before she allowed herself the normality of her life and resumed working. But it was months before she began to talk to those that she had once been so close to.

She had unknowingly or instinctively cut herself off from those around her who knew Jang Hyunseung, the man who had held her heart in his hands for years only to break it. Although she had come to realise that all those other than her blood relatives knew her ex and wanted her to talk to him again, despite her continually protesting that if words needed to be said that the man himself should come to her and say them. Needless to say, that had not happened, Jang Hyunseung had fallen off of Kim Hyuna’s radar.

It wasn’t until one-night nearly a year after the events that Hyuna’s long-time friend, Lee Sunmi, insisted that she go out again. Sunmi thought that Hyuna should go to a party or a club like she would have done before, explaining her thoughts that quality time together in a setting they were used to would do wonders for Hyuna’s still shattered emotions.

And that was exactly where Hyuna found herself, in a club with her signature red lipstick on as she danced the night away with Sunmi and a few of their other friends. She wouldn’t admit it out loud to her ex-group member but the girl had been right in her thoughts that a night out would help her.

“Hyuna?” A deeper voice asked and Hyuna spun to see Seunghyun looking back at her, a frown gracing the males perfectly sculpted features.

Hyuna looked up at him, her eyes a little wide as she came to a complete stop at the bar. She had been intending to buy herself a drink before going back to the dance floor with her friends. But seeing the sad desperate look in the other’s eyes she couldn’t bring herself to walk away.

“Seunghyun-oppa… What’s wrong? Are you okay?” The words flew from her lips without so much as a single thought and she instinctively moved closer to try to offer the man some comfort.

“Hyuna. Please. I know I’ve asked you before but-” he began to speak but Hyuna cut him off, shaking her head as emotions she had tried to bury rushed to the surface.

“No. I won’t speak to him oppa. You know what he did.” She spoke with a strong voice, although she felt a pang of guilt as hurt shot through the elder’s eyes before he shook his head at her.

“You don’t understand. He’s self-destructing, all he does now is stay in his apartment and drink or go out to those shady underground parties. You never gave him a chance to speak about what happened. Now if you don’t go to him…” Seunghyun trailed off, his tone fading from anger and annoyance to what Hyuna could only describe as the grief of losing a close friend.

“I-… I can’t.” She spoke, her voice shaking with emotion and her eyes welling up with tears she desperately wished wouldn’t fall until she could be alone.

She took off past Seunghyun, leaving the elder to stand with grief in his eyes and no other ideas to help his spiralling friend.

 

Kim Hyuna, of course, found herself fleeing the well-known club in her high heels with aching feet. She knew she shouldn’t have left her older friend there, not with the look that had been on his face, but she couldn’t bring herself to stay as her wild emotions swam through her and slammed against the emotional barrier she had so carefully constructed.

She wanted to go to him so badly, the man who had broken her heart, even the thought of not at least going to check up on him was threatening to force her into the sobbing snotty mess that she had once been long ago.

Her next decision was made without her even realising it, her body taking control as her mind ran a thousand miles a minute. She was so caught up in her thoughts of what she should do and how she should handle this new information that by the time she realised where her body had been running she was already in front of Jang Hyunseung’s door, panting with one of her small hands poised and ready to knock.

She barely even thought as she slammed her hand against the door a few times, one would hazard to say she was being a little too loud for the middle of the night but she was too consumed in emotions and thoughts of ‘what if’s that she really didn’t care who heard her or who she awoke. Her feelings were justified as the door swung open, the speed showing that the male on the other side was clearly annoyed at being interrupted or awoken at this time of night.

There, in an old t-shirt and his tattered jogging pants, stood Jang Hyunseung. His hair a mess, his eyes bloodshot from what she could only assume was lack of sleep and his body slim from what she knew was his lack of food intake, something she had always had to remind him about.

“O-oppa…” she whispered, her eyes looking back up to his own.

He seemed shocked to see her, disbelief clear in his eyes even as he cleared his throat to try and seem nonchalant about what he saw in front of him.

“Ba-… What are you doing here?” He asked, his husky voice making her let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

“Seunghyun-oppa came to me… He told me what you were doing… That I should have given you a chance to speak before I left…” She expelled the words from her mouth much slower than usual, unsure if she was wording things right and unsure if her words would really mean anything to the man standing before her.

“Damn it… I told him to leave you be…” Hyunseung spoke in a snappy tone, clearly unhappy with their friend as he instinctively stepped to the side to let her into the apartment they had once shared.

“Why?” She asked as she carefully stepped passed him to stand in the entrance, unsure whether to take her shoes off like she usually would or to stay as she was as if ready to run at a moment’s notice.

“Because I know you. Even if you hated me with all your heart, your too kind of a person to let me fall into my depression.” He spoke, pausing for a moment after to give a small bitter little laugh before nodding down to her feet. “You don’t need to stay there… Come on, I’ll make us some coffee.” He mumbled.

She nodded as he began to walk to the kitchen, slipping her shoes off and quickly padding after him as she glanced around the once well-kept house. She could see things had slipped, while all of their belongings hadn’t been moved she noticed a few of their pictures were in new frames and that he didn’t seem to have bothered cleaning in a while.

“You still take your coffee the same?” he asked, a small playful smirk pulling up the side of his lips as he looked over to her from the coffee machine.

“Let me.” She spoke, a tiny comfortable smile appearing on her face as she used her hip to nudge him out of the way.

He snickered softly, easily moving away and to sit on one of the bench stools, leaving her to follow her old routine of making their coffees. She was amused to see he hadn’t changed how she had arranged the kitchen, all the things she needed were right where she remembered them and she allowed her body to move from memory.

“You know… You broke our promise.” Hyunseung broke the comfortable silence in what she could only assume was regret, neither of them wanted to ruin the small carefree moment they were having.

“What?” She had to stop what she was doing and turn to look at him, shocked at his words as she placed the spoon she had been using to mix the coffee onto the table.

“We said we would always listen to one another, to hear each other out even if we got angry or upset at something. You ran away from me… I didn’t get to tell you the truth…” He mumbled, his words so soft she wasn’t sure if she heard them right.

It was true, the two of them had made that promise after the rocky start their relationship had had. They had known even then that communication was key to a happy relationship and neither wanted to risk losing what they had over lies and rumours.

“I did, didn’t I…” She whispered, more to herself than to Hyunseung as she moved to wash the spoons she had used before taking the two coffees over to where the other sat.

“I didn’t sleep with her you know… She was a jeweller but she wasn’t sure if she could make what I needed. What Soojung saw was me trying to explain how badly I needed it…” Hyunseung’s words came out full of emotion as he picked up his coffee and looked down into the tan coloured liquid.

“She said she saw the two of you kissing over the counter and that she saw you leave the staff room with messed up hair and-” Hyuna couldn’t help the words leaving her mouth, feeling like a teenage girl with no filter as she relayed all the words her best friend had spoken to her on the phone the night of their horrifically public break up.

“Park Soojung has wanted us apart since the day she met me, baby girl. Remember when she outed us to the news agencies? Or when she pushed that trainee to kiss you?” Hyunseung spoke, his voice switching into a softer and more gentle tone, his lips pursing like they did every time he was internally fuming at somebody.

“You’re telling me she lied to me? I’ve known Soojung for years! She promised me she’d stop all of that and she did.” She shook her head, placing her untouched coffee down and wiping her hands onto her dress as she tried to comprehend what she was being told.

“You know I love you. You know I would never cheat on you, or anyone for that matter! Baby girl you need to listen to me. I’ll-… I’ll even show you what I went to buy! Soojung said I didn’t leave with anything right? I did.” Even as Hyunseung spoke Hyuna was already trying to rush past him to the door, only to have him follow her.

It wasn’t until he grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around and face him that she saw the look in his eyes, the sincerity and the pure love behind the familiar dark chocolate pools. She could see in that very instant that the man was telling the truth or at the very least what he believed was the truth. It wasn’t even his words that he would show her what he had bought, the thought of proof meant next to nothing to her compared to the look in his eyes and the tight yet gentle grip on her arm that held her where she was with a twinge of desperation.

“O-Okay…” She stuttered out, looking at him with what she hoped was strong and unreadable eyes though she highly doubted her hopes had come true as he nodded.

He pulled her through the house and to their old living room, sitting her down on the couch before beginning to run around like a chicken with his head cut off as he searched for whatever it was that he had brought from the little shop. He seemed to grow more and more impatient and frustrated the longer he looked and Hyuna was beginning to worry that he would fall into a panic like she had seen so many others do when something bad happened.

“Aha!” His yell yanked her from her thoughts as she jumped a little and looked up at him with, what some would say was comically, wide eyes.

He rushed to her, a bright smile lighting up his face and despite the state of him and the situation they were in she couldn’t help but smile back at him all the same.

He dropped down to his knees in front of her and held a small box in his hands, looking up at her with a look she hadn’t realised she’d missed so much and opened it to reveal a ring. But not just any ring, the ring was clearly expensive, with little baby blue diamond’s lining the band and one larger diamond in the middle.

There right before her eyes sat the wedding ring she had remembered describing to him once years ago, they had been laying together in bed just relaxing and talking when they had gotten onto the subject of marriage and she had explained the ring she wished she could one day have. Now with it sitting ever so elegantly in Hyunseung’s hands she didn’t know what to do, how to react to the hopeful man in front of her.

It seemed she was reacting without her own consent, her eyes releasing the tears that had pooled in her eyes as she nearly crumbled in on her self and held her head in her hands as she sobbed.

“I’m so sorry… I should have listened and I should have stopped and I didn’t and you-” Her words fell from her lips between the sobs that escaped her, probably incomprehensible to anyone but herself.

Hyunseung didn’t even speak as he scooped her up off of the couch and sat down, bringing her into his arms and holding in a tight and secure yet gentle and caring hold. He had always known how to handle her emotions, sometimes even better than herself and as he held her sobbing form in his arms it was like a lightbulb has suddenly turned on inside her mind and her brain was finally turning on after so long of dormancy.

She had left him, left their relationship based on a lie that she had been told by someone who had hated the fact that they were together. She had broken their sacred promise to always listen and she had ruined both herself and the man she loved because of her stubbornness. And yet here he was, holding her and comforting her even after all that she had put him through and all that she had ruined.

“I love you….” He whispered into her hair, not seeming to mind the smell of her hairspray or the fact that she was creating a relatively large wet patch on his shirt with her tears.

And instantaneously it was like their year apart had never happened, her heart seemingly beginning to beat again after months and months of silence and she looked up at him despite the tears, which had thankfully slowed considerably, running down her face. She could see the love he still held in his eyes and heart for her, hoping that despite the emotion she knew was in her own eyes that he could see how she felt, how she loved him and how so very sorry she was for what had happened between them.

 

In the days following Hyuna found herself moving back into her familiar home with him, although he did make her promise to cease her contact with Park Soojung she had gladly done so for him. It was a week later when they sat at their dining table eating a meal she had taken the day to make that he suddenly stopped, his guarded and blank expression sending fear through her still healing system.

But against all her worries Jang Hyunseung dropped down to one knee beside her, looking up at her with his alluring dark chocolate pools and she had to cover her mouth with her hands to try to keep the rapidly building tears at bay despite the wide smile that had seemed to instantaneously snap onto her face.

“Kim Hyuna, I’ve loved you since the day I met you. Even when you told me to leave you alone, even when you spilled your tea on me…. And I’ll always love you. Will you marry me?” Hyunseung spoke, completely sure of himself and his words and while it wasn’t one of the cliché marriage proposals that most women wanted it sent her heart leaping into space.

“Yes!” she squealed out happily, jumping up from her seat and launching herself into the others arms, into her now fiancé’s arms.

They held each other for what she wished could last forever before he pulled back with a chuckle, clearly wanting to ignore the tears that had welled up into his own eyes.

“Do you want your ring now?” He chuckled as he pulled the familiar little blue ring from its box and held out his other hand for her own.

She gave him her hand with childlike excitement and watched with tears dripping down her face as the ring was slid onto her left ring finger. Once the ring was secure she threw herself at him again and buried her face into his neck, giggling and crying before slowly calming enough to lean back and bit a look up into his eyes.

“I love you, Jang Hyunseung.” She spoke softly, not wanting to be loud and ruin their moment.

“I love you too, Jang Hyuna.” He replied with a loving smile, leaning down to kiss her lips ever so gently.


End file.
